


A Little Jay

by hyperius



Series: Making a Family [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperius/pseuds/hyperius
Summary: Dick Grayson found Jason Todd before Batman ever got the chance, and, let’s just say, he always wanted a little brother.Robin rescues Jason Todd, and Jason becomes a brother, a son, and a grandson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Making a Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978675
Comments: 86
Kudos: 643





	1. Chapter 1

To survive on the streets, one has to be either smarter than everyone else, or being stronger than everyone else. At the age of seven, (at least, he thinks he’s seven), being stronger than everyone else isn’t a possibility, so he has to be smarter, quieter, and faster - he has to rely on a lot more than brute strength to survive. Part of it means _knowing_ , having that knowledge of where to be and where to stay the hell away from, having an ear to the ground - being invisible so when the adults talk, they don’t realize they shouldn’t be until after he got the information he needs. As a result, he knows shit, he knows Two Face is running an operation near the docks, he knows Penguin got the new hot shot politician in his back pocket, he knows Joker is planning something in the downtown area, and he knows Batman is scheduled to be there soon, because he always is.

So, it came as quite a shock when Robin showed his pretty little head _here_ instead of _there_. Robin is always with Batman. So why the hell was he not right now?

Luckily, Jason wasn’t seen yet. He was hiding in a nook of the wall, a little place that has been chipped away by weather and neglect enough that it could fit his small body. He held the stolen necklace close to his chest, careful not to let it get scratch. The necklace costed more than any shitty apartment he ever lived in, and it’d get him at least a months worth of food, plus a heavier coat for winter. Gotham winters are cold and cruel, and his threadbare shirt and jeans just won’t cut it if he wants to survive.

Essentially, a lot is riding on this stupid necklace, and he can’t risk losing it. It’s the only reason he didn’t chuck it and run. Instead, Jason remained quiet and still as Robin looked around, trying to find the thief of the missing pearls.

Dick was a little annoyed as he looked, since he could be fighting Joker right now - and how cool would that have been?! But, he also kinda gets it after Bruce actually, surprisingly, explained himself (though Dick assumes that has more to do with Alfred then Bruce somehow gaining some form of emotional competence). Whatever’s going on with Joker right now is real dangerous, like even more dangerous than normal, and Bruce doesn’t want to risk Dick getting caught in the crossfire - especially since his leg is still healing from his last injury - so now he’s tasked with keeping the rest of the city out of the way so Batman can focus on Joker. Which is why he’s here, in the jewelry shop, seeking out the punk who thought robbing the place would be a good idea. And - oh, there he is. An excellent hiding spot, Dick must admit. If it wasn’t for all his training, Dick would have to admit he would’ve missed him. Now, he has to draw him out. Robin pretended to give up, letting out a loud, resigned sigh before moving to be leaving, walking away a bit noisily before silently hoisting himself up onto a nearby fire escape. Predictably, after a cautious few minutes to ensure the hero was gone, Jason moved. Robin frowned once he got a good view of the culprit, cause yeah he expected a kid. Just not… a baby. The child moved carefully, holding the necklace tightly to his chest, eyes wild and scared. There was dirt caked onto his body like a second skin, and his clothing dangled off his all too thin frame. Obviously a street kid, orphan most likely, malnourished and dehydrated and cold. Robin hated it, hated knowing there are kids living like this: suffering, and dying because rich adults don’t give two shits - spiting on the ‘street rats’ when they pass by, rather than helping. Dick almost wants to let the kid get away, but alas, he’s much too invested and, hopefully, if he catches the kid, he’ll be able to help the kid.

So, with all the dramatics one Dick Grayson loved, he jumped - soaring through the air with a graceful flip to land in front of the kid, “Halt!” Dick thought it’d be easy to catch the kid, honestly. He thought all he’d need was a well placed exclamation before firmly placing his hand on the kid’s shoulder to hold him in place. But the kid was slippery, and fast, and he easily ducked under Robin’s hand before running away, much to Dick’s surprise.

Robin never gives up, though. He chased, but the kid was honestly kind of amazing, and he knew the alley’s even better than Robin, (and possibly even better than Batman), which Dick took as a great critique. Not to self: get out into the alley’s more.

However, despite how tricky the kid tried to be, Robin was Robin and the kid is a malnourished baby. It didn’t take long for the vigilante to catch up, grabbing the kid by the collar of his shirt and hauling him back. Jason yelped, struggling against Robin with all his might. He even got one or two good punches in, and is pleased to note that Robin is going to have a nice bruise on his chin. He knows when he’s screwed, but dammit, he won’t go down without a fight!

Except, Robin was able to easily pin him when he tried, “Hey, hey calm down, you’re ok,” Jason gave one last, good struggle just to show he won’t go down easily, before the fight left his body. He couldn’t even put up a fight pinned like this - but he did remain tense and ready to flee if given the opportunity, “Listen, calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“Then the fuck d’ ya’ want?” Jason gave a tug against his hold.

“To help! We’ll return the necklace and then I’ll get you to some people who can help-“

“No!”

Robin was startled back at Jason’s outburst, “What?”

Jason scowled, glaring up at the hero holding him, “No. Listen princess, ya’ don’t get it. I don’t wanna go no where, ‘specially not foster care.”

“Foster care isn’t that bad,” he tried to smile reassuringly at the the young boy, “It’ll get you out of the cold and, and you’ll have free warm meals and everything!”

With a disbelieving scoff, Jason snarled, “Ya’ don’t know what they do ta’ kids in foster care. I do, ya fucking ass… A bargain. Let’s make a bargain.”

Wait wait, wait. How did it go from - a bargain? Weren’t they just discussing foster care? And - and first, let’s focus on that. What’s happened in foster care? Dick was in it for a bit, but he was in the care of a family approved from Bruce so, yeah, he did have a nice family and a nice time. This kid doesn’t have that. This kid is stuck wherever the state sticks him before they forget about him, and… Dick has a feeling he’s going to be looking into the foster care system now. Especially because, well, how bad did the foster system have to be to make the street, the fucking street- fucking Crime Alley- a better option?

And then, how did it get to bargaining? What could this kid even bargain? Where did he even learn the word ‘bargain’? That’s a big word for a seven year old… Dick thinks.

“Uh…”

“I got inf’rmation,” Jason struggled softly, “On Two Face and penguin and Ivy and Joker!”

Dick blinked, “Wha- how?”

Jason huffed, giving robin a knowing smirk, “That’s ma business and no one elses.”

Robin nods. He’s definitely not getting anything out of the kid, at least not right now, “Ok, what’s the bargain?”

“Ya’ let me go, and I’d tell ya wantcha wanna hear.”

“Um,” Robin blinks behind his mask. He realized three things all at once: 1. this boy will not stay in foster care, even if they get him a good home. 2. He doesn’t trust most people, so he won’t ask anyone for help. 3. If he stays on the streets, he will be dead by the start of winter.

There’s only one way to make this boy stay alive, “Ok, how about this? We return the necklace, and then go somewhere warm, I’ll get us some tasty food, and we’ll talk over your bargain. I promise, I won’t rat you out to any of the police or anything. Ok?”

And ok, that does sound better, if not a bit suspicious. But someplace warm, and food - free food. Besides, momma always liked Robin, so he’s sure Robin won’t take advantage of him like the others. With a deep, hesitant breath, he nods, “Fine. Ya’ gotta deal.”

After returning the necklace, Jason hesitantly climbed onto the back of Robin’s motorcycle, holding tight to Robin’s middle. He expected them to go to a cafe, or a coffee shop, or something of the like, but instead they drove to the edge of Gotham - and then kept going. Jason felt his pulse pick up, and felt his heart hammered unforgivingly in his chest, “Uh, R-Robin?” He was debating whether or not to jump off the bike, debating if the broken bones would be worth escaping, but Robin threw a smile over his shoulder and Jason figured the broken bones would only make things worse, “Where are - where’re we goin’?

”Just wait! You’ll love it,” The motorcycle sped, turning toward a cave and then into it. Jason looked around, mouth dropping when he realized where the were going… The bat cave. The fucking - what the hell, why is he - holy shit. Why are they here. “Why did ya’ bring me here? Ya’ said you weren’t gonna rat me out -“

“And I’m not!” Robin parked the bike, stepping off and throwing him a dazzling smile as an elderly man in a black mask came down a staircase, carrying a tray with two cups of hot chocolate.

“Master Robin, I brought the hot drinks for you and your guest. The sandwiches will be ready soon,” The elderly man set the cups of coffee on the table, and Robin smiled brightly.

“Thank you, Agent A!”

Robin took a seat at the table that was placed near the side of the cave, and motioned for Jason to take a seat opposite him. The boy did with great caution, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but here. Once in the chair, the boy grabbed the hot drink and took a small sip. Oh this is delicious. Oh hell. Jason quickly began to drink the cocoa, smiling brightly as tension quickly drained from him because wow, how could he be anything but happy drinking this hot chocolate? When was the last Tim ehe even had hot chocolate? He can hardly even remember.

“So,” Robin took a sip of his own, “What’s your name?”

“…Jason,” Jason bit his lip as he refused to give his last name, “You gonna keep me here?”

Robin shook his head, still keeping his bright smile on his lips, “No. After food, if you really wanna leave you can leave. But let’s talk about it, right?”

“Talk?”

“Yeah! Talk!”

“I agree,” Robin looked up and Jason froze before slowly turning to look over his shoulder at a large man - Batman. The Batman, “We should talk now, actually. Who is this kid?”

“This is Jason! He has information on some of our villains.”

Batman raised an eyebrow, looking between his Robin and this Jason, “Information?”

“Yeah! It was a bargain. I get him food and not call CPS because apparently the foster care system isn’t… good, and he tells us some stuff about what he knows.”

Batman gave a small nod, because of course he understood everything. He was just that good… and Dick would like to believe his and Bruce’s deep bond played a role in their easy understanding of one another.

Alfred returned with their sandwiches, an extra one for Batman. Jason was, once again, incredibly tense, eyes darting around the room, as he tried to take everything in and he just - this isn’t supposed to be his life. He hated it…. but… if the sandwich is as good as the cocoa…

Batman sat at the table beside Robin and Jason couldn’t help but gawk. The man was big, bigger than what he looks like from a distance. His armor almost has a sheen to it, and though there were some cuts and blood visible he didn’t look that bad for just coming out of a fight with the Joker. And his cape, it looked a lot heavier than Jason thought it’d be. He looked intimidating, stern, scary and… and kinda nice too, with the way he looked between the two of them and softened, the corners of his mouth ticking up into a small smile.

Jason wondered if he’s actually a vampire or not.

“Alright. What’s some of the information you know?”

Jason swallowed his big bite of sandwich before clearing his throat, “Uh, the new politician, the one Bruce Wayne end-indors- the one he pays, is workin’ for penguin,” that one made Batman frown, eyes narrowing, and Jason had to look away, down at the table to steady his breath. He didn’t like angry men. “And Two face is workin’ near the docks. He’s also lookin’ to get inta’ business with the workin’ girls,” and everyone else working the street corner. Jason knows about that a bit too well, not that he’d be telling Batman anything about _that_. “Ivy and Harley are datin’ again,” Jason shrugs. He likes when they’re dating though. Ivy doesn’t hurt kids, and Harley’s always nicer with her than when she’s with Joker. Those two are probably his favorite rogues.

Batman paused, letting out a little hum. He knew about Ivy and Harley, and about Two Face’s investment down at the docks, but but the other information on Two face, and the Penguin was interesting. Batman’s been so focused on Joker, he missed those bits, “You said he’s going to be doing business with the working girls? How?”

Jason took a bite of sandwich and shrugged one shoulder, “Lotta rich people come inta’ the narrows lookin’ for things they can’t get nowhere else. Sometimes illegal stuff too. He’s gonna blackmail them after they get some.”

Illegal? That could mean so much, but Bruce isn’t naive enough to think it’s anything but - well, he knew about all of the rich assholes who think they can get away with anything. They think they can indulge in any little perverted fantasy, then make it all go away with money - it always makes Bruce want to hurl. Batman is going to be hurting a lot of people soon.

“And you know all that how?” He saw the boy tense, eyes downcast as he took a little nibble from his food. Batman’s fist clenched, and he saw the corner of Dick’s lip pull up into a little snarl. Bruce knew what he had to do. “Thank you for all this. You’re helping me greatly,” He stood from his seated position, pretending to not see the way the boy flicked when he walked around the table to kneel in front of Jason, “I know you said you wanted to leave after eating, but why don’t you stay with my friend tonight? I promise, he’s very kind. Batman approved.”

Jason looked at the Bat with large, wary, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. He… kinda wanted to. After eating something real, drinking something warm, staying in a place that didn’t have holes in the roof and broken windows that let in frigid air and specks of snow, it was tempting. And Batman hasn’t been mean yet, or Robin. But he… “I don’t know.”

Batman gave him a small smile, “If you don’t want to stay, no one will force you. You aren’t a hostage, but he can give you a warm place to sleep, clothes, and food. At least give it a try.”

“But I can leave if I wanna?”

“Yes.”

Jason took a deep breath, chewing on his bottom lip before looking to Robin, who gave him two thumbs up. That’s decided then, “Ok.”

With Robin’s bright smile, and Batman’s own little one, Jason couldn’t deny he felt he made the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

“My name is Bruce Wayne,” The older man held his hand out for Jason to shake, but the little boy refused with a cautious and mistrusting glare. Bruce hesitated before he took his hand back, and motioned for his ward to come over, “This is Dick Grayson. Dick, this is Jason.”

“That’s not a real name.”

“Hi - what?” Dick blinked, “It’s my real name.”  
“Why would you name someone Dick? Ya’ like dick that much or somethin’?”

The other boy paused before he let out a long laugh, “No! I mean maybe, but my real name is Richard! My nickname is Dick.”

Jason still doesn’t get it, but he shrugged. Who’s he to judge? “I guess. If ya want.”

“Well, with that out of the way, allow me to show you to your room,”

The Wayne manor was… huge. Like a castle. A real life castle that came straight from the books Jason’s mom used to read to him before she got too out of it with her drugs. It was _grand_ and _royal_ (just like the books described!), and it had all the little fancy designs Jason always imagined would line the halls of a castle. The designs like large paintings of the residents hanging on the walls in picture frames that probably costed more than what Jason did. The floor was clean, spotless and shiny, actually. It all was. Jason had a feeling he was probably the dirtiest thing in this whole house.

And the castle house wasn’t the weirdest thing. Bruce has been nice, really. So has Dick. But it’s still all so odd, ‘cause who knew Batman would know Bruce Wayne? Like, Bruce fucking Wayne? And who knew Bruce Wayne would willingly take in a street rat? Jason has yet to meet a wealthy person who didn’t have an ulterior motive. Maybe he just owed Batman a favor? Jason’s really hoping that’s it, anyway. Whatever it was, though - Jason knew not to get comfortable. He kept all his personal items in a backpack, hidden beneath his bed (a real bed! A big bed. One all to himself) for easy access, just in case he needed to run fast. He didn’t really take any new stuff, either, just enough to try and make sure Bruce didn’t get suspicious. That’s the last thing he needed, obviously. He did wear the clothes the butler (a real butler!), Alfred, got out for him. Showered too, with the fancy soaps and shampoo. It was a life Jason would love to get used to but, he knew better. Good things don’t happen to street rats.

And it’s only been half a day.

After Bruce and Dick showed him his room, they left him to get used to the place and give him some space. He appreciated it. He liked space, liked being able to thing. He was used to hiding, to being alone, and it was overwhelming to have a hyperactive kid and wealthy rich man hovering around. So, he decided to go exploring. Getting a better feel of the castle, and knowing all the escape routes and windows and hidey-holes was helping him greatly. Helping him feel better, and safer - and that’s when he stumbled upon _it_. A library filled to the brim with books, more books than Jason has ever seen before. It made his brain short circuit as he stared, eyes wide and mouth agape. He wants to read all of them. If only he could read that good. He’s not bad, better than what most people would think a street rat would be able to read, but he’s still not the best. Some of the bigger books would be hard, but he’d be happy to practice.

Except he’s not sure he could even touch the books. They’re all so nice looking and pricey looking. If he got his street dirt on it, would he have to pay Bruce back? He doesn’t want to be in debt to the man, scared to, so he can’t touch them. He can’t. But he can look. He slowly, carefully, walked down the rows of books, entranced as he looked over every cover, every title, and every detail. Oh, he longed to read them all, he longed for the feel of the paper under his fingers, and the weight of the book in his hand.

He was so entranced by the books he didn’t even hear someone enter the room, didn’t even realize someone else was walking up to him until there was a soft tap on his shoulder. Jason spun fast, stumbling back as he looked up at Bruce.

The man smiled softly, “I see you like the library.”

“Uh, y-yeah.”

“Want to read one?”

Jason tensed, then nodded slightly before shaking his head, “I can’t. I may ruin one.”

“That’s ok, if you do. But you seem like you’d be careful,” Bruce pulled a book off the shelf, not seemingly to look at the cover until it was firmly in his hands, “Poems by John Keats, ah, I enjoy his work. Do you like classic literature? Poems?”

Jason hesitated before nodding.

Bruce’s smile widened, “Want to read it together?”

“Together?”

“Yeah,” Bruce moved, walking over to a couch and sitting, patting the seat beside himself, “Come sit, we can read together.”

Jason paused, staring at the couch. He had a decision to make. He could either run, and stay away, and show Bruce he doesn’t want to have anything to do with him. Or he could sit next to the man and start their relationship, of sort. Normally, he’d run. Normally he’d never trust the adults… But Batman and Robin trust him, and he does want to hear the poems… He took a deep breath and walked over to Bruce, sitting on the other side of the couch, as far away from Bruce as possible. But the man. Only smiled at him, and began to read.

Bruce have been reading to Jason for what felt like a few minutes, but was probably two or three hours. Bruce was an excellent story teller, tone fluctuating through the poems to make it sound almost song-like. Not to mention his voice is deep and soft, hypnotic to listen to, really. Jason could just sit there and listen to Bruce read for days and days and days, and by the time Alfred came to fetch them for dinner, he was against Bruce’s side, reading along as Bruce read out loud. He felt warm, and safe, and happy. _Shit_. The boy’s cheeks flushed when he realized he got so close, but seeing Bruce’s kind smile, ruffling the boy’s hair before getting up and following Alfred settled something deep and ugly in Jason’s gut. It’s ok. Everything is ok.

Jason eventually got up and followed, freezing when he got to the dining room. He didn’t know what he expected for dinner, but a full out feast wasn’t it. He was used to scraps, leftovers, or anything he could scrounge up out of the dumpster. He’s not even part of the family, so, maybe they’d make him like a sandwich, or pasta, but not a, a proper meal - not steak, and mashed potatoes, and veggies, and it was all so… Jason’s mouth was watering. But he didn’t touch, he didn’t dare touch until he was given explicit permission. He didn’t want to get his eating privileges revoked. He wanted to eat this meal, he wanted to eat in general. He was hungry.

“Master Jason, do you not like the meal?”

Jason jumped, looking over his shoulder at the butler, a faint flush on his cheeks, “N-no. It looks super super duper! I’m just, I don’t know. Am I allowed to eat?”

“Yeah, of course!” Dick looked over at him quizzically, “Why wouldn’t you be?”

“‘Cause no one said I could.”

Dick frowned, as did Bruce and Alfred. Bruce cleared his throat, “Are you, normally, unable to eat unless given explicit permission?”

Shaking his head, Jason shrugged, “On the street you eat when you can. Dad just didn’t like us eating till he let us.” And if they ate before him, or when he didn’t want them too, then there were consequences. It was a control thing, his mom said. He still didn’t really get it.

Alfred let out an indignant sniff, “Ridiculous. You’re a growing boy, you need to eat whenever you’re hungry,” Alfred leaned over, placing a stake and two scoops of mashed potatoes onto Jason’s plate. After a second, he added two scoops of the vegetables as well, “Eat, young man. You need the food”

 _Especially now_. Jason was small, too small. He was all bones and skin, clearly and dearly malnourished. He already spoke with Master Bruce about a diet plan for the boy, choosing the next few meals that will be both fatty and filled with nutrients, but still not too rich as to get him sick. Already, this meal is pushing that line, but they thought Jason deserved a hearty and tasty meal for his first night. He deserves to be spoiled, just a bit.

Immediately, as soon as Jason was given them permission, he pigged out. He ate like he never had a proper meal before, and Bruce fears that, perhaps, he hasn’t.

“Slow down, Jason. You’re going to choke.”

“Sorry,” Jason swallows thickly, looking down at his plate to avoid eye contact, “It’s just been… a while since I have had a meal like this.”

Bruce grins softly, “Ok, but there’s no rush. No one’s going to take your food, or stop you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. You can have as much as you want.”

With a little nod, Jason did slow. Though his bites were still too big to be considered polite, and he still ate quickly, he was no longer ravenous. Bruce took it as a win.

“Jay,” After they ate in a comfortable silence for a few long minutes, Dick called for his attention with a smile. Dick was never good at silence, “Do you like movies?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I haven’t really watched a lot.”

Dick look offended, affronted, and absolutely horrified, “but movies are amazing! We’re gonna change that tonight! Movie night! Disney. Movie night”

“Disney?” Jason heard about Disney, saw all the dolls and books in the windows of toy shops before. He was able to watch part of Cinderella through the window of a house at one point. He liked the songs, but he doesn’t really know too much about all the other stories, “Which Disney movie?”

“We got Lion King, a classic. Beauty and the Beast. I really like Mulan - ooh! Let’s start with Mulan. Then Lion King. I bet you’d like Mulan.”

“Oh, ok,” Jason smiles, something small and shy, “That sounds good.” Any of them would be good, he thinks. He hopes there’s good songs in this movie too.

Dick’s beaming smile lit up the room, and he shared his joy with Bruce, clearly proud of himself, eyes sparkling as if he’s saying _I did that! I made him smile!_

Bruce returned the smile, proud of his boy.

The movie room was fucking ridiculous. It was like a proper theater! In the house! No person needs all this shit. A full library? An actual fucking movie room? What else does he have? An indoor golf course? A race car? A fucking satellite - in space?

Heh, not even Bruce is that rich, he’s sure.

Jason settled into the corner seat, wrapping himself up in a silky and fuzzy blanket. It was so, so soft, and so warm. It made him all but melt into the chair, nestled into his cocoon of blanket and warmth. Dick placed a little bowl of popcorn in front of him before jumping into the chair Bruce is in, snuggling into his guardian’s side as Bruce threw a different heavenly blanket over them both.

Jason felt a little pang of jealousy watching them. He would like that one day. He would like to have a dad he could cuddle with, or even a parent, in general, to cuddle with - one that wasn’t doped to all hell. He would like to sit with his parents and watch movies. He would like to have a parent ruffle his hair affectionally. He would like to… have parents who loved him.

He sniffed and looked back to the giant screen, rubbing roughly at his damp eyes. Assholes.

“-ason. Jason,” the boy startled before he looked over to the two others in the room, and Dick held out an arm for him, “Wanna come join us?”

 _Yes_. Fuck. He does. He really does but… no. No. No more buts. Batman trusts them. So, he’ll be fine. He’ll be fine. Even if he doesn’t trust them, he trusts Batman and Robin’s judgement. He quickly wiggled out of his blanket cocoon, walking over to Dick and Bruce before settling on the couch, close enough to feel Dick’s body heat but still not touching. They smiled at him, and Bruce moved his hand to rest it reassuringly on Jason’s shoulder.

Jason tensed, before staring at the hand on his shoulder, then back up to Bruce. It was nice, to have this reaffirming touch, but… “Keep it ‘bove the waste, buddy,” but he needed to be clear about his boundaries. After his boundaries were laid, though, he was able to relax more, now properly leaning slightly against Dick.

Jason missed the way Bruce tensed, expression closing off as something dangerous and _Bat_ passed behind his eyes. He missed the way Dick sucked in a sharp breath, sharing a horrified look with Bruce before a heartbroken expression crashed across his face as he looks down at his poor, little brother. Bruce took deep, steadying breaths, trying to force himself to relax back and enjoy the movies. For, at least, right now.

Not that he will. He won’t be able to watch a damn thing, too preoccupied with Jason, too preoccupied with how he’s going to find the people who hurt Jason so, too preoccupied in how he’ll break those monsters to ensure they’ll never hurt his son - or anyone - ever again - and fuck. His son. Jason doesn’t even trust him yet. Jason hasn’t even decided to stay. Thinking like that is dangerous, too dangerous for his fragile heart. He needs to have a proper conversation with the boy first, and make sure he’ll want to stay, ask him about adoption, make sure he won’t try running away or leaving. He needs to make sure he won’t be abandoned before he shares his heart yet again.

Then again, looking down at the boy leaning against Dick, with Dick’s arms wrapped protectively around his shoulders, he could let himself believe everything will end up alright.

It’s not like he’d really let Jason go back out on the streets, anyway. Even if he chooses not to stay with them, Bruce will make sure he’ll have a good home, and a good life. No matter what.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first look into his life at the manor, and a bit of a glimpse at his life on the street.   
> Please drop a comment!
> 
> And if you want, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hyperius-drabbles)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jason wasn’t sure what he fully expected moving in to Wayne manor, but this wasn’t it. He felt welcomed here, he felt… loved, almost. He didn’t feel like a burden, and no one was expecting _things_ from him.

Bruce would tuck him in at night. He’d softly kiss Jay’s forehead goodnight like the dad’s did in all the books his mom used to read for him. Dick would sometimes sneak into his room and snuggle with him, or other times he would sneak in and they would watch TV shows on Dick’s laptop late into the night. He’d wake to Alfred gently shaking him, a warm smile on the old man’s face and Jason would actually feel excited to start the new day. Or, if Jason is still tired, the butler would carefully pick him up and carry him downstairs to the breakfast table. Sometimes Jason would act extra sleepy just to be held by the other man. 

Eventually, when he would have nightmares, he began to feel comfortable enough to go to Bruce’s room. The first time he went he stood in the doorway, thinking it’d be good enough to just… stand there. But then Bruce woke and Jason freaked, fearing he’d get a beating for disturbing the man’s slumber. However Bruce simply smiled at him, pulling back the covers for Jason to crawl into the bed with him. Bruce circled the small boy in his arms and hugged him close, humming a soft lullaby. Jason felt an overwhelming wave of safety, security, and warmth. He fell back to sleep quickly, nightmares not daring to come back and disturb a son in the arms of his father.

Or, father figure.

Maybe father.

A few weeks passed, mostly uneventfully. Nothing bad happened: no beatings, no screaming, no nothing. Sometimes, Bruce would act cold towards Jason and Dick and Alfred, but he always apologized for it afterwards. Dick explained he gets stressed from work, and it makes his mind become so focused on one thing he forgets everything else. In those moments, the boy explained, it’s best not to take anything he says too seriously, or just leave him alone and play with Alfred or Dick. Bruce would come around later, and feel bad, and if Jason pulled the ‘tears card’ Bruce would even take him out for ice-cream.

Sometimes Dick would look like he’s limping. When Jason asked, though, he would say he sprained his ankle jumping out of a tree.

Sometimes Alfred, Dick, and Bruce would disappear late at night. Jason would search the manor for Bruce’s company after a nightmare, but he wouldn’t be there, or sometimes Dick would miss their nightly snuggle time. It was weird, but Jason didn’t say anything. He was already being given so much more than he could ever ask for, so much more than he ever thought he’d have, especially considering he thought he was going to be murdered on the street before he turned twelve.

At least, he tried not to let it bother him… and then he had a nightmare. A bad nightmare. One he never had before; a dream of a clown with a crowbar, of blood and pain, of abandonment and betrayal - of an explosion that shook him to his very core, burned his bones and tore through the flesh of his skin. He woke screaming, crying, begging for his very life. He needed - he needed his dad - Bruce. Bruce.

He needed Bruce.

He stumbled from his bed, running as fast as he could to Bruce’s room and throwing open the door, “B? Bruce, are you here?” The bed was empty, and Jason took a ragged breath. He’s gone, he’s gone, again. Where is he? What if he abandoned him? Left Jason behind like Willis - No, impossible. He’d just kick Jason out of the manor, not run away. He’s probably just working, Dick said sometimes he works late at night.

So Dick, maybe Dick will help. He stumbles out, running to Dick’s room instead, throwing open the door to find that room empty too. He let out a broken sob. They’re both gone - they’re both - he trips as he backs up, falling to the floor as tears burned his eyes. They’re gone, they’re gone, they’re gone- gone- gone- like Catherine, like Willis. They left him, they left him like she did and now he’s alone and - he stumbled to Alfred’s room, opening the door to find the room empty too.

No one wants him. Not even Alfred.

He collapsed, tears running down his cheeks as wet sobs wracked his chest. His breathing came too quick, he couldn’t catch his breath, and he couldn’t stop crying, and now he’s alone - abandoned, gone. He’s gone. He’s gone - they’re all gone. They’re all gone, and they left him behind, abandoned him, forsaken him, he’s… it reminds him too much of Catherine dead in the bathroom, of Catherine leaving him behind to fend for himself. But, at least he knew the streets. He knew how to survive with nothing. He doesn’t know this place, though. He doesn’t know the manor, he doesn’t know… he’d be lost in the upscale part and he thought - he thought Bruce, and Dick, and Alfred actually liked him. Why would they leave him? Why would they leave him behind?

Maybe he was too pushy. Maybe he was annoying, just like Willis said. Maybe he is unloveable, and a good for nothing, and should’ve never been born. A mistake. He was a mistake. No one wanted him, no one would ever want him. Why would someone like Bruce Wayne ever want him? He began to hyperventilate, breath ragged as he tried to suck in air but he couldn’t - the wet tears and broken sobs wouldn’t let him take a breath.

No one wants him, no one wants him, no one want him, no one - no one - no - no -

“Jason!” He didn’t hear footsteps, but he felt arms grab his sides and pull him into a warm body. He screamed, cried, kicked out and punched as he tried to get away but the man who grabbed him shushed him quietly, held him close and took every hit with the grace of someone used to pain, “Jason, Jay, calm down. It’s ok, chum. You’re fine.”

It took a second too long, but Jason realized he recognized that voice. He hiccuped, stopped his kicking and finally looked up into the face of Bruce Wayne.

“It’s ok, chum. I have you. I have you. You’re ok,” Bruce held him close and kissed his forehead, “Why are you out here? Why are you crying?”

Jason sniffed, burying his face in Bruce’s shoulder and gripping him tightly, “I had a nightmare. I - I had a nightmare and you weren’t here, or Dick, or Alfred and I thought - I thought…”

“You thought?”

“I thought you left me.”

“Oh, Jay,” Bruce’s words came out in rush of air, and he hugged Jason just a little bit tighter, “I would never. I, well, I didn’t want to pressure you before, but I think I should tell you now. I think of you as a son. As _my_ son.”

Jason looked up, eyes shining at Bruce, “Y-yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He smiled, sniffled, and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, “Dad. You’re my dad?”

Bruce felt his chest warm, his heart burst as joy and happiness spread through him. He was happy. Jason won’t be leaving him, or the family. He’s staying here, his boy won’t leave him, “Yeah, yeah,” he wiped his eyes on his shoulder, “I’ll be your dad.”

He stood, holding Jason against his chest and walked the boy back to his room, “Come on, Jay. Let’s get you to bed.”

Jason’s grip tightened around Bruce’s neck, “I wanna stay with you tonight.”

“Oh,” Bruce smiled, “Of course you can.”

Bruce knew he would have to tell Jason the truth of his night job, and reassure him that despite disappearing some nights, he will never leave his boy behind.

But that’s a tomorrow problem. Tonight, he needs to keep his son close, hold him tight, and never let him go.

—

The next morning, Jason was still clinging tightly to Bruce. The man didn’t realize how traumatizing last night must have been, to feel abandoned like that… especially after everything he already went through. So, Bruce didn’t complain when Jason held tight to his hand as they went down to breakfast, smiling when he saw Alfred and Dick already down there.

“Good morning.”

Dick yawned, waving lazily to Jason and Bruce, “Mornin’.”

Jason waved back, a little shy, “Hi.”

Bruce’s heart melted, just a little bit. His boys, his two boys, are everything to him.

Taking a seat at the breakfast table, Jason sat besides him. “Now that we’re all here, I wanted to discuss a few things with you two.”

“Yeah?” Dick perked up a bit in his seat, “Like what?”

“Well, I wanted to officially ask you, Jason, if you’d like to be adopted by us?”

Dick beamed, energy practically rushing through the boy as he began to vibrate in his seat, “Jay? What d’ya say? Wanna be my brother?”

Jason was shocked. Sure, last night, Bruce claimed Jason was like his son but he didn’t think it was real. Not this real, at least. Adoption is permanent. It means he really wants Jason to stay here. With them. Forever. “You mean it?”

“Yes,” Bruce smiled kindly at the boy, “I do.”

Jason felt tears prickle in the corner of his eyes, happiness flooding through him like a tidalwave, “Yes. Yes, please… dad.”

Jason wasn’t prepared for when Dick leapt across the table, pulling him into a tight hug. The two toppled backward, landing on the floor tangled together in a one of a kind, signature ‘Dick hug.’ “Yay! You’re my brother. You know that? My brother! My little brother.”

Jason hugged back, smiling a grin that rival one of Dick’s own, “And you’re my big brother!”

“And the both of you are my sons,” Bruce walked over to his two sons, picking them up with ease, “This also means, Jay, we need to fill you in on a little secret.”

“A secret?”

“Yes,” Bruce took a deep breath, “You know Batman?”   
“Yeah! He rescued me. Then gave me to ya. What’s that gotta do with this?”

“Well -“  
“He’s Batman!” Dick interrupted, “And I’m Robin!”

Jason blinked, staring at his family - his family - and then blinked again, “You’re shitting me.”

“Nope!” Dick beamed, “It’s real!”

Jason looked up at Bruce, and Bruce nodded his head, “Holy shit.”

“Language,” Bruce couldn’t hide his grin, though, “But yes. I am Batman, and he’s Robin.”

“That’s so cool! Oh my god, my dad is Batman!”

“And you’re brother is Robin…”

“And my brother is Robin!” Jason laughed, “Wow, I can’t believe it! Does this mean I get to be a hero?”

That, however, did make Bruce’s smile falter, “I’d prefer if you didn’t. You can help us, in the Batcave, but I’d like you stay off the street.”

Jason pouted a bit, but then last night’s nightmare rushed through him - the clown, the crowbar, the explosion - and Jason shuddered. Maybe it would be ok if he didn’t go out and fight the bad guys, “Ok. But I still wanna help.”

“You can. Of course you can.I can teach you how to use the computer, and you can be the voice in our ear.”

“Yeah! Help track things, and hack things, and tell us where to go. Eyes in the sky!” Dick laughed at his own joke, “Our eagle eyes!”

Jason didn’t get the joke, but he smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that,” He hummed a bit in thought, “You can call me… Voice man! No, wait that’s dumb, um, how about, like, Banshee? I know Banshee’s are good for their yelling and stuff.”

Dick snickered, “Maybe not” he huffed, “How about Siren?”

“But Sirens lure people to their death. I don’t wanna jinx ya’ like that”

“But banshee’s kill people too.”

“Oh,” Jason frowned, “Then that won’t work.”

Bruce laughed softly, rolling his eyes at his two, ridiculous, sons, “What about JayBird?”

  
“JayBird. I like it!” Jason stuck out his lower lip in concentration, “But that’s more a nickname. Maybe... Bluejay?”

“Yeah! The little tweety bird in our ear,” Dick poked Jason’s cheek, “I’m excited to work with you, Bluejay.”

Jason beamed, looking at his brother and his father - Batman and Robin. His family.

His family. His new life.

* * *

Alfred watched his son and grandkids speak amongst themselves, smiles on their lips and laughter in the air. Jason was good for the family, he brought back a joy that they were losing to the darkness of the night and the shadow of the bat.

He stepped away from the three, leaving them to their talks of adoption and and heroes to tidy up Bruce’s study when he saw a stack of papers on the desk. He paused, looking down at the papers with a frown. It was a list, a list of Bruce’s friends who had… questionable morals. Who have been spotted in Crime Alley, hunting the street corners looking for - well, that’s enough of that. Alfred took the list, folding it neatly and tucking it in his front pocket. Batman deserved the night off to spend with his sons.

Alfred Pennyworth, however, has a few errands tonight.

He retreated to his room, pulling out the shotgun he stored for emergency use only.

Taking care of _trash_ counts as an emergency, doesn’t it? He believed so, at the very least. With a little, self-satisfied smile, Alfred left get rid of the demons of Jason’s past.

No one hurts his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! How did you like it?   
> I'm debating making a series to cover different timeframes of this little Jay's life. Like, meeting the other heroes, starting school, his growth, stuff like that.   
> Would anyone be interested in me that?

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Todd is finally getting something good in life. How do you like it?  
> Please drop down to leave a comment!


End file.
